You Are Mine
by perfectsmuttyvampire
Summary: Merthur bondage smutty goodness. Fluffy ending. Read and review?


_**TITLE: You Are Mine**_

_**SUMMARY: Shameless bondage smutty goodness, with Merthur in the starring role! That's pretty much it, this is very much PWP.**_

_**A/N: For Holly, to make her go away and leave me in peace regarding this fic! I love her lots, however, so you can all thank her for this little gem of debauchery.**_

**_Third-person fic._**

Moonlight was the only light that shone into the cold darkness of the smallest castle cell. It lit and played upon the pale skin of a slight boy, whose eyes glowed in the living darkness, and who had an air of power about him, even bound as he was. He made no move, not even a shiver trembled his frame, despite the chill of the early spring night. The dark eyes were fixed on the thickest part of the blackness, in the furthest corner from him. A voice, disembodied and dark as the night, issued from this blackness, and the boy moved for the first time, a twitch barely noticeable, and would have been missed if not for the rattle of the chains above his head.

"You are mine, servant, and you shall do as I tell you to do. I am master here, and you will address me as such. Nod if you understand me." A shadow detached itself from the dark, and walked towards the shackled boy. The nod was given, taken as consent, and golden hair was caught and turned to silver in the light. No candles were lit, no torches aflame, the only light needed the magic of the moon. A strong, swordsman's hand was laid on the chest of the boy, and the gasp was audible. "Shh, Merlin. Be silent." The rustle of leather unfolded as the golden prince let a whip unfurl. He snapped it gently against the boots he wore, being clothed from the waist down, somehow adding to his air of power and authority. He went to the boys back, placing his hand against the column of the slender neck of his lover, and applying gentle pressure that elicited a gasp. "Shh," he admonished once more, placing the tails of the whip on the slim shoulders, watching goosebumps rise as he ran the whip along them. He released the throat, stepped back a pace, and raised the whip, bringing it down with a sharp snap across the boys back. The boy lurched, but bit down on his lip, obeying his master and not one sound disturbed the silence. On the second stroke, the silence was maintained, but his head fell back, face flushing with pleasure, and mouth open, lips swollen and dark. On the third stroke, a gasp was elicited, soft and gone, just one more whisper in the night. The prince frowned, but allowed the lapse, secretly feeling his blood heat and heart increase. When the fourth stroke fell, there was a cry of pleasure, and the chains rattled. "I have told you to be silent, servant."

"I am sorry, Master."

"I shall have to punish you, Merlin."

"Master," came the happy breath of the servant. The prince smiled, and brought his hand down on the curve of the servants delicious rear, enjoying the muffled moan. Placing the whip on the floor, the prince repeated the action, then ran his hands over the soft heat, enjoying the sensory after-effect of his ministrations. Running his hand around the waist of the boy, he came to the front, taking the boy's chin between thumb and forefinger and tilting his face up to meet the dark pools that made his servants eyes. He enjoyed those eyes perhaps more than anything, staring into them while they clouded with lust, became sharp with climax or when they occasionally appeared to flash amber when the prince teased him. The prince's lips met his servants, who threw himself forward and yanked at his chains, trying to press his nude body against the bare chest and clothed legs of his master. The prince could feel his servant's pleasure, and ran his hand to give a testing squeeze. He felt the moan tremble against his lips, and smiled into the kiss.

"Merlin, I am going to have you now. Just like this, bound and helpless, unable to help yourself along. And I want to hear every moan I draw from your lips, because what are you, Merlin?"

"I'm a filthy, wanton slut, Master."

"You are, Merlin. But you're _my _filthy, wanton slut. You won't forget that, will you Merlin?"

"Never, Master. Never."

"I want to hear you say it, Merlin. I want to hear you say that you're mine." Dark eyes met blue, and the servant whispered into the night.

"I am yours, Master. I am your filthy wanton slut."

And the master took the servant, and the cries and gasps echoed round, the chink of chains as the master thrust and servant pressed stole into the night, scattered around the courtyard to creep in at doors and linger at windows. Groans and murmured words were exchanged as the hand of the golden haired man crept towards the sex of the dark boy, pumped once, twice, and there was a deep cry of pleasure as the servant convulsed and then slumped in his bonds, as the master joined his ecstasy. There was a rattle as the chains were unlocked and the boy released and the pair sank to the floor together, locked in an embrace. The only sounds to disturb the quiet was ragged breathing as hearts steadied and breathing returned to normal. The golden prince carried his dark wizard to his princes bed, and whispered love and endearments until sleep claimed them both, and dreams took them.


End file.
